3 girls 5 boys and some gundams
by Nilla
Summary: rated for language, i really hope yall like this i rewrote it 3 times


Bang! Savannah looked up from her magazine to see an angry looking Chinese boy about her age slam the door behind him.  She stood up from the stool that she was sitting on when he approached the counter.  "Hey stranger what can I get for ya?"  She asked him.

"Whatever is quick and easy to get."

He wore ugly white pants and a blue tank top with a Chinese dragon printed on the front, and an extremely tight looking ponytail.  There was also a white button-up over shirt that was draped over his shoulders.  Savannah could smell an attitude problem.  She hoped she could control hers; after all, he was a paying customer.  She quickly whipped him up a milkshake as he sat down on the stool in front of her.  "I hope you like Vanilla," she said as she handed it to him.  

"I don't care."

"So what on the colonies brings you here?  You a traveler?  Planning on meeting somebody here?  Only drunks and lonely people come to Charlie's bar."  

Suddenly a man called over to her from a corner of the bar.  "Hey Savannah 2 more beers for me and my friend over here, make it fast!"

"Yeah, yeah, hold your horses, Paco!" she yelled back.

She began filling up 2 more mugs of beer.

"So what's your name anyway?" She asked the boy.

"Wufei."

"Oh really.  Hey Paco!  You gonna come get them or you want me to bring 'em to ya?"

The big man came up to the counter and with a rude glance in Wufei's direction he grabbed the beers and went back to his table.

"I came here for you," Wufei said, leading her back to their original conversation.

She laughed, "Well did you come prepared to fight me?"

"Yes."

"Oh, ok well I'll tell you what.  If you can wait till my shift is over I'll come with you as long as I can get back in time tomorrow to come back to work."

Wufei looked up at her over his glass.  "I'm serious."

She gave him a skeptical look and was going to say something else when suddenly 6 men with machine guns crashed through the door. "ALRIGHT! NOBODY MORVE! WE'RE HERE FOR SAVANNAH MORGAN!" one of them shouted.  Savannah bolted out the back door.  She knew it was only a few seconds before Paco or that Wufei character would rat her out.

She ran down the ally way, dodging dumpsters, stray dogs, and jumping over knocked over trashcans.  She heard a motorcycle engine close behind her.  Soon she was going to run out of ally and into an open street and the motorcyclist would catch up to her.  It happened sooner than she was ready for it.  The cyclist rode up beside her.  She looked to her side and realized it was Wufei.  "Jump on!" he said.  She didn't need to be told twice when she saw a van that the OZ soldiers were in roar around the corner.  She swung herself on behind him.  "Burn rubber!" she yelled and he did a wheelie and pealed out.

"So who are you really?!" Savannah shouted.

"Wufei!"

"What is it that you know about me?"

"What?"

"What do you know?!"

"Everything!"

Suddenly one of the soldiers threw an explosive in their path and it exploded, throwing the two teenagers from the bike.  Despite the breakneck speed they both got up unharmed.  The bikes skidded down the road several feet from the two.  Unfortunately for Savannah the soldiers were on her in a heartbeat.  "Shit," she muttered.

She let them bind her arms, strip-search her for weapons, and heave her into the back of the van.

"Ow," she muttered.  "I'm surprised they put my cloths back on."  Suddenly she heard one of them talking, and was accompanied by another.

"Have you got her?" said a scratchy voice.

"Yes colonel Zechs Marquese.  We have successfully captured Savannah Morgan."

_Well I feel special now.  Zechs Marquese? Sounds like sex monkey._

A short while later the van stopped and the back doors opened.  Savannah squinted in the sudden light.  "DO you mind? I was just getting comfy back here and you take me out?  Good god."

She was pulled onto a plane, instead of a shuttle like she was expecting.  They weren't leaving the colony.  She hoped this Wufei guy had enough sense to follow them and find out where their flight was headed. When she was dragged on to the plane everybody had stared at her.  One woman even hugged her small son protectively. _Nice,_ she thought sarcastically.  She was handcuffed to the seat so that she wouldn't cause any trouble during the flight.  She was skinnier than they had thought.  She was small for her fifteen years with two dirty blonde braids and a strong German accent.  

She folded her hand and wriggled it out of the handcuff.  Thankfully they hadn't done both hands or she wouldn't have been able to get out.  She needed both for just the one.  She looked out her window and saw the soldiers that had dragged her on.  This was her chance.  She looked down the isle.  Her only obstacle was the flight attendant that was greeting all the passengers with a fake smile.

She dashed down the isle and past the flight attendant.  She pushed a man out of the way and flew down the tarmac, past the woman collecting boarding passes.  "You wanna do something about your hair?" she asked as she pushed her out of the way.  Boarding passes fluttered to the ground.  

"Stop her!" the flight attendant called a little late.

The girl skidded to a halt down one hallway when she saw 5 people making a barrier.  Her chest heaved and she quickly decided to double back and run the other way.  She saw the automatic sliding doors and realized that they would pick her up and open too slowly.  There was a police officer ready for her, but she slammed into him instead, only pausing a millisecond to grab his gun out of the holster.  She shot the glass doors and leapt through them and was suddenly outside.

She ran to her left and into the parking lot.  Her legs were beginning to ache and she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep this up.  _Sports car, sports car, sports car,_ she thought to herself.  Her feet pounded on the concrete.  There was one bullet left in the gun.  She found a bright yellow sports car and shot the lock, the door popping open.  She let the visor down and the keys fell out.  "Score," she said and put the keys in the ignition and turned it on.  Savannah looked down and groaned.  "Oh man I _knew _I should have learned to drive stick!   Well let's see what this does," she thought out loud.  She revved the engine for a second before peeling out, making dark skid marks on the pavement.

She saw the tan van that the OZ soldiers had picked her up in.  She flew down the parking lot, tires screaming as she pulled a tight turn to go down another isle.  Unfortunately for her there was only one exit to the parking lot and they were waiting for her there.  She decided to ram the van.  She hit and took the van with her all the way to the tollbooths but eventually stopped, the grille of the van tangled in the front of the car.  

Her door was completely bashed in and she couldn't get it open.  She climbed over the stick shift and opened the other door only to stare into the barrel of the gun.  They had her.  And they were pissed.

She was to have somebody fly all the way with her to wherever her destination happened to be.  This time her hands were cuffed together and were going to be cuffed again to the seat.  3 sets of handcuffs.  _Oooh boy,_ she thought.

Suddenly, "I have to go to the bathroom," she announced loudly and several people turned around to look at her.  The guard didn't really want to mess with her and let her go.  They were at the back of the plane anyway.

He stood in the doorway.  "I can't go with you looking at me!" she said and he closed the door.  Savannah looked around for something to do.  The bathroom wasn't much help.  She could overflow the toilette, but what would that do?  It would just be a form of protest and wouldn't get her anywhere.  The guard banged on the door.  "Ok girl time to get out."  

She came out and he thrust a drink in her face, "Drink this."

"No thank you I'm not thirsty and I'll have to go again during the flight."

"I didn't _ask_ you to drink it, I _told_ you to, now _drink!"_  

She knew it had stuff in it that would put her out, but decided to drink it anyway.  Maybe that would make her flight go smoother.  She downed it and it was nasty.  "Happy now?" she asked, throwing the cup at him.  She was out before they were ready to take off.


End file.
